The present invention relates to a one-piece molded flexible plastic material golf club headcover for a golf club, the golf club headcover including a locking feature to prevent inadvertent or accidental dislodgement of the golf club headcover from a golf club.
It is well known that there are various types and kinds of golf club headcovers to protect golf club heads against damage and deterioration. Such golf club headcovers are made from a variety of different materials including knitted or woven textile materials; semi-flexible materials such a leather, nylon and the like; and even more flexible material such as slip-on or hinge-type molded plastic headcovers. The present invention relates to slip-on molded flexible plastic material golf club headcovers of the type shown in our prior U.S. Pat. No. 5,117,884.
As disclosed in our aforementioned prior U.S. patent, the golf club headcover includes a golf club headcover section for surrounding the golf club head and an integral skirt section that extends from the golf club headcover section for substantially surrounding a portion of the shank immediately adjacent the golf club head. The integral skirt section is formed with a flexible and resilient circumferential wall that is configured, arranged and dimensioned to deform and then return to its original shape upon the insertion and removal of a golf club head, in order to releasably hold the golf club headcover to a golf club head. The flexible and resilient circumferential wall is formed by a flexible and resilient restricted throat that has an internal dimension smaller than the golf club head such that upon insertion into the golf club headcover, the flexible and resilient restricted throat deforms and expands to allow the passage of the golf club head into the golf club headcover and then subsequently returns to its original configuration, for initially releasably holding the golf club headcover to the golf club head.
The golf club headcover shown in our aforementioned patent has worked well in connection with wood golf club headcovers since the integral skirt section has a substantial length; however, the integral skirt section for iron golf clubs is quite small. As a result, it has been found that headcovers for iron golf clubs are sometimes too easily dislodged. This occurs during normal handling and use of irons either within the golf bag or just prior to or after use.
The present invention is designed to retain all of the advantages of the one-piece molded flexible plastic material golf club headcover disclosed in our prior aforementioned patent, while further incorporating a locking feature to prevent accidental displacement or dislodgement from a golf club head.